Hanketsu
Hanketsu (The Wolf's Eyebrows) is a okami yokai living where ever he can, in Fabula. He is a mystery to even Akaneiro, who was there when Fabula was first created. With his mysterious loss of 200 years of memories, nothing is known about him, other then his fairy tale. Although he wishes to be safe with his group, he cannot deny his lust for who he must have been.Ordo Fabula - Charactername Appearance Hanketsu in is tall, built humanoid wolf, who us to have long silver hair. After living through the two year time skip, his hair is now short. His eyes are a icy blue, large red markings around them. His kimono and overall clothes share the same colours as his old design. But not his vest has different cloth, and is black with red trim. His pants are also softly shaded with mauve/magenta at the ends, while he wears nothing on his feet; showing off his Yin and Yang tattoos. There is also a scarf that he wears around his neck, tattered and dirty. His tail, along with his hair, are fluffy and silky. Darker speckles graze some patches of his hair, following the darker patches of shading in the same areas. His ears are that off his canine species, and his human nails are grown and sharp. Even if he tries, a single fang will always show itself against the skin of his lip. Personality Over his time in the world of Fabula, he has learned how to feel the emotions he could see in people. Whether that distorts his visions of someones heart, he couldn't tell you. Although he does have a better understanding, he still stands out as ignorant and naive. Also very oblivious to some things most of the time. In the past, he fought against Yamata no Orochi, where he felt fear, which brought in the feeling of confusion, which brought him to think of the emotions he had felt annoying and useless. Though his naive nature towards such things, two things are always brought out; the seek for knowledge or a constant curiousity towards things. In present time, rage and survival are also strong emotions inside of him. He may seem bland at points, but he is also very passive. Polite and quiet, letting the other person take the lead. Always asking if or if not something should or should not be done when in the presence of another. He has grown to show more of himself, growing more sarcastic, but still caring of others. Now, these traits make him look like a complete pushover, but he has his limits. If anything goes to hurt or demean him, he will resist. If you try to insult him, he has grown to enjoy a more sarcastic reply back. He will protect his team, and show his strength if he sees it is needed. In retrospect, he is very naive, not knowing that his own actions may be wrong, until told. He is respectful of others, and will heed when they show his mistakes. The gap of his memories only seems to bother him when he comes across something that may be linked to them, stirring a feeling inside of him. Now those feelings have only been strengthened, as small fragments of his past have been revealed to him. He is also seemingly linked with Fendel, you may have something to do with his time locked away in the Glacier. Now, Hanketsu battles with himself, a split personality that shields him from the demon yokai inside of him. This personality is not kind, but violent. Because of how much fear Hanketsu had felt and still feels about death. This side of him loves fighting and killing, and has no shread of fear towards death. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *Agile and strong on foot *Non life threatening wounds heal quickly *Does not feel coldness *Acute and actuate sense of smell and hearing *Can see the true heart of a person *Illusions do not work on him *Sensitive feet, able to feel a lot with them Weaknesses: *Weakened sight due to blinded left eye *Too passive some times *Quickly irritated or enraged *Fire is a large fear of his *No feeling towards the cold, although it can still freeze him *Violent when enraged/blind when protecting his friends Likes and Dislikes Likes: *Night and Moon *Floating in water *Questioning the logic of things and others *Meats *Sweets and baked goods *Pets Dislikes: *Bright lights *Hot temperatures *The feeling of Metal on his feet *Flower fields (the stronge scent makes him sick) Trivia *Okami are close cousins to Kitsune, also messengers of a deity. Follows the mountain deity Yama no Kami in his fairy tale. *His "okami state" is more of a passive form. He does not transform into it to fight, but when he is happy, or to cheer up his friends *Once Tsukuyomi's servant, Project Number 3. Controlled in an attempt to kill Madder Red, or Akaneiro. *Thrown into the Glacier, seemingly for 200 years, but Hanketsu only assumes that. *200 years of his own memories of Fabula have been locked away from him. Theme Songs *Monsters *Unstable Quotes *''"-Widens eyes then looks beside him at her, even smiling slightly- Please do not worry, I am not insulted. You showed concern that you may have hurt me.... -Shrugs and twitches his tail- For that, you have done nothing wrong. Thank you." Hanketsu to Adora in the Japanese Forest.'' *''""Alone again..." A sigh escapes his emotionless face, as he focused ahead of himself. "..something seems to always want me alone." Hanketsu to himself, in the Sightless Maze forest.'' References Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Veterans Category:Projects